In Morning's Light
by Kathi1C
Summary: Joe doesn't think he deserves to be loved.  A certain immortal changes his mind.  Explicit.  Mind the rating.


**This story is fourteen years old. I thought it was time to post it.**

"I don't think it's going to work, Joe." The woman couldn't look him in the eye.

The statement was not unexpected but that didn't make Joe Dawson feel any better. "It's okay, Kyla," he said quietly. "These things happen."

He eased himself off the stool by her counter. "I think I'd better be going," he said.

"I am sorry," she said, touching his arm.

"Don't be," he smiled. "The connection wasn't there. I'm just glad one of us had the guts to admit it."

"I still like to hear you play and sing."

"Come by any time, darlin'," he said and left.

With a sigh, Joe got into his car and started driving. Why are you surprised, Dawson? he asked himself. It's not like this hasn't happened before, a lot of times before.

Joe Dawson, guitar player, blues singer, bar owner, Watcher. And as much as he hated to admit it, not very lucky with the ladies. He hadn't had a relationship that had lasted over six months in twenty years. Hell, his marriage had barely lasted a year. It was like he told Kyla; the connection just wasn't there.

He looked up and found himself in front of the dojo. What the hell, he thought to himself. He really didn't feel like going back to the bar and he sure as hell didn't want to be alone at his house, either. He parked the car, got out and headed upstairs.

He noticed that Methos and MacLeod were both there and standing by the window when he walked in. They were wearing very serious expressions on their faces. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

MacLeod smiled at Methos. "Not at all, Joe," he said. "I thought you had a date."

Joe shrugged. "Didn't work out," he said simply.

"I'm sorry," MacLeod said.

"Don't be," Joe said. "Wasn't the first time and probably won't be the last."

"You want a beer?" Methos asked.

"Thanks," Joe said. He walked across the room and sighed as he sat down.

MacLeod knew he had to get out of there if these two were ever going to get together. Just then, the phone rang and MacLeod picked it up.

"Hey, Mac," Richie said. "You busy?"

"Not really. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to take in a movie, my treat?" the young immortal offered. "Marissa had to go out of town for her job."

Perfect, the Immortal thought. "Sounds great," he smiled. "I'll meet you at your apartment in a half hour."

"Who was that?" Methos asked as he handed Joe an open bottle.

"Richie," MacLeod said. He grabbed a gym bag he kept packed for occasions like this. "Marissa had to go out of town so he invited me out to a movie."

"I guess I'll be leaving then," Joe said, starting to get up.

"You don't have to leave," MacLeod told him. "Methos isn't going." He grinned. "I'll make breakfast in the morning."

"Make it late," Methos requested. Either we'll sleep late or I'll be hungover, he added silently. MacLeod just smiled and walked out of the loft.

"You hungry?" Methos inquired, heading for the kitchen.

"Yeah," Joe said. "It was a dinner date."

Methos walked into the kitchen. Joe did get up this time and followed him. "Anything I can do to help?" the Watcher asked.

"First we have to see what's available," Methos replied, opening the fridge.

Joe shook his head at the amount of beer in the fridge. "Does MacLeod know you bought out the local liquor store?" he asked.

"I am not the only one around here who drinks it," Methos defended himself with a smile. "How about pasta?"

"Sounds good," Joe agreed. He leaned back against the counter and sighed.

This made the immortal turn around and look at him. "Something wrong, Joe?" He shut the fridge and walked over to him.

Joe shook his head. "Not a thing,"

"Now, why don't I believe you?" Methos hopped up to sit on the counter next to Joe. "Care to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Joe insisted.

"Look. Two ears, no waiting." Methos smiled and Joe couldn't help returning the expression. The mortal's didn't last long.

Joe growled and rubbed his face. "Look at me, Methos. I'm closer to fifty than forty. I walk on two legs that someone makes for me and I'm not that good looking. Why am I surprised when I get dumped by a woman?"

"Maybe you're not dating the right people," Methos said quietly.

"Obviously."

"What I mean is you're dating people that look at the packaging," Methos said. The Immortal gingerly touched the other man's beard. "You're not dating people that take the time to look inside the package, in your heart." He placed his hand on Joe's chest.

Joe looked down at the hand on his chest. He covered it with his own, feeling the long fingers and wanting them close. When the Watcher looked up, he found himself staring into Methos' eyes. He saw something in them he wasn't sure about... or maybe he was sure and didn't know what to do about it, about what he had been feeling as well.

Before he could decide what do, Methos closed the space between them and kissed him gently on the lips. Joe was so stunned he couldn't respond. Methos pulled back, hurt showing in his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, Joe," he whispered, sliding off the counter. "I shouldn't have done that." He walked over to the window and stared at the dark sky.

Joe followed him over to the window. "Methos," he murmured. The immortal wouldn't look at him. "Methos, please."

Methos finally turned around and Joe saw the tears in his eyes. "Maybe I should leave," the older man sighed.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Methos choked out. "Why should I leave? Why did I kiss you? Why-" *Go for broke, old man.* "Why have I been in love with you almost since the first day we met?" His heart fell when nothing but silence was heard.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Joe quietly demanded. He had more questions but that would do for a start.

"Because I didn't think it would do any good," Methos replied, not looking at the other man. "I didn't think you'd be interested in me as more than a friend."

"Don't you think that should have been my choice?" Joe smiled as he shook his head in amazement.

Methos' head jerked up in surprise. "You mean you'd consider...?"

Joe reached up and touched the immortal's cheek. "I've never been with a man before," he said. "I don't know what to do."

Methos closed his eyes and kissed the palm on his cheek. "I'll teach you," he whispered. "Come to bed, love." All his dreams, all his fantasies...

Joe pulled Methos next to him and slipped his hands around his waist. "You want to know a secret?" the Watcher asked. "I have been in love with you for quite a while as well."

"All the time we wasted," Methos murmured and kissed Joe again. This time, the kiss was returned with new found passion.

Before either of them truly realized it, they were standing next to the bed. Methos unbuttoned Joe's shirt then pulled it out of his pants and pushed it off along with his jacket. He unbuckled the watcher's belt followed by his pants which were pushed down along with his underwear.

Methos helped him sit down then knelt to remove the Watcher's shoes and socks then the pants bunched around his ankles. Joe started to reach for his prostheses to take them off when Methos stopped him. "Let me," he whispered.

Joe closed his eyes and nodded. He generally let no one touch his prostheses outside of medical personnel who had to do it. To let someone who would be his lover do it... well, it was the ultimate sign of trust. Joe pulled himself further onto the bed then leaned back. Rolling on his side, he watched as Methos undressed, his desire very evident, then crawl into bed with him.

Their lips met in a kiss that lasted until their need for oxygen made them separate. "I could get drunk on that," Joe murmured, touching Methos' lips with his finger. "Your kisses are intoxicating."

"Only when I'm with someone I love," Methos smiled. "You're not so bad yourself." He kissed Joe's chin. "And I do love you."

"I love you, too."

Methos began working his way down Joe's body. Gentle nips were placed along his neck, followed by licks and kisses. The immortal made his way down his new lover's chest, licking and kissing, until he came to his nipples. He sucked one dark nub into his mouth while his hand rubbed the other.

The moans coming from Joe made him smile. He had dreamed about this for so long and now to actually *be* making love to Joe. It was almost more than he could stand. He licked around his naval before moving any lower.

Joe groaned in delight as Methos settled between his legs. The Immortal began by kissing the inside of his lover's thighs then moved to the area where his hip and thigh met. "Methos, please," Joe begged.

Methos ran his tongue along the underside of Joe's straining cock from the base to the tip. His tongue circled the head, licking on the drops of pre-cum that were there. Methos got a wicked grin on his face and, before Joe knew what was happening, the ancient immortal took his entire cock in his mouth.

Joe let out a yell that could have raised the dead.

Methos chuckled as he slowly withdrew his mouth. He placed light kisses and licks down one side of the straining cock. He continued this, as well as rubbing Joe's hips and thighs, until the mortal was moaning almost continuously. Leaning over, he pulled a tube out of the night stand drawer next to him. Squeezing some of the lube into his hand, he warmed it before placing his hand on his lover's cock and making him ready.

Joe raised his head and looked at him. "One of my fantasies is to feel you inside me," Methos explained. He straddled Joe's hips and reached behind him. "And now my fantasy will come true."

He guided the waiting cock to his entrance. Both men gasped and moaned as they felt the head slip into Methos. "Oh, gods, yes," the Immortal moaned as he pushed himself down. It seemed like forever but he finally rested against Joe's hips.

"Methos," Joe gasped. "You feel... wonderful."

"So do you, my love," Methos whispered.

Methos leaned forward to kiss Joe, trapping his throbbing cock between them as he began to slowly raise and lower himself. It wasn't long before both men found their rhythm and the tempo began to increase.

The feelings were so intense that neither man could last for long. "Oh...YES, JOE!" Methos cried into Joe's mouth as the Immortal's orgasm began, semen coating both men's stomachs.

Methos' orgasm caused his muscles to squeeze Joe. He thrust up hard into his lover and cried out as his own orgasm raced through him.

It seemed to take forever for their hearts to calm down. Methos eased himself off Joe and they laid next to each other with their arms entwined. For the longest time, neither of them spoke.

It was Joe who broke the silence. "Methos, that was incredible," he said quietly. "I love you so very much."

"And I love you," the Immortal smiled. "Tomorrow, we'll talk of the future, my love. Right now, we both need our rest."

"Alright," Joe said and yawned. His eyes closed as he slipped his arms around his lover and they drifted off to sleep.

When Joe woke up the next morning, it took him a moment to realize where he was. This was MacLeod's loft and bed but MacLeod had left early last night, leaving him alone with Methos. He yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him. He caught sight of the pendant Methos had been wearing last night. The leather holding it has broken during a round of their rather... enthusiastic love making and the Watcher held it lovingly in his hand. Joe remembered the previous night and smiled. He knew it wasn't a dream...just a long-time dream come true.

Little did he realize that what had started out being a really shitty night would end up changing his life in a way he'd been looking to find for longer than he could remember.

hlhlhlhlhhl

Joe heard the shower running. Since his lover, *that made him smile again* wasn't in bed and they were the only two there, he knew it had to be him. A moment later, the shower stopped. Joe pushed himself to a sitting position just as the bathroom door opened and Methos walked out wearing nothing but a towel.

Methos smiled when he saw the musician was awake. "Good morning, love," he said. He leaned down to give Joe a wake up kiss.

Joe's right hand pulled Methos' head in for a deeper kiss while his left made his way under the towel, not stopping until he reached his lover's treasure. Methos moaned into Joe's mouth, wanting nothing more than to give in to the pleasure he was feeling. He couldn't however and, with a moan, moved back.

"You wake up frisky," the immortal said, his voice husky.

"Then come back to bed," Joe smiled.

"Can't. MacLeod called and he'll be here in about half an hour," Methos pouted.

"He needs to work on his timing," Joe sighed.

"Not to worry, love," Methos said with a smile. "We are going to be spending a lot of time together."

"I know," Joe said, returning the smile.

By the time MacLeod walked in carrying a bag of groceries, Joe and Methos were both dressed and drinking coffee. "Good morning," the Highlander said as he walked in.

"What's for breakfast?" Methos asked. "We're starved."

"Be nice or you can cook," Mac warned. He noticed the smile on both men's faces. "Congratulations.".

"Thanks," Joe chuckled. "We're happy."

"Maybe Methos will calm down now," Mac said. "He's been a nervous wreck."

"I was entitled," Methos protested. That just made Mac smile. "One of these days, Highlander."

"Changing the subject," Joe interrupted before the two immortals could get started on one of their infamous verbal battles. "What did you tell Richie when you asked to spend the night at his apartment?"

"Just enough to let him know why I was staying there," Mac shrugged. "I figured anything else was not for me to say."

"People are going to notice," Joe started. "I don't intend to shout it from the roof of the bar..."

"Willpower," Methos smiled and kissed him.

"But I don't intend to hide it, either," the bartender finished, stoking the smooth face of his lover.

"It won't be easy," Methos said, quietly. "Some people won't be very open minded about it."

"If they can't accept it, then who needs 'em," Joe snorted.

"So young yet so smart," Mac chuckled.

"Just make breakfast," Joe ordered. "Unlike you, we didn't have dinner last night."

"Yeah, but I bet you had more fun than I did."

"Count on it."

After breakfast, Methos and Joe got ready to go back to the Watcher's house. The Highlander told them he would be by the club that night as they said their goodbyes. Joe wanted to stop by the bar to check in but a kiss and a whispered promise of a better way to spend the time changed his mind.

The first thing Joe did when they got to his house was clean up. He would have done it at MacLeod's but his bathroom was set up for him. After he got out of the shower, he wheeled himself into his bedroom intending to get dressed. What he didn't count on was finding Methos naked and in bed.

He raised his eyebrows at the immortal. "Well, I did promise," Methos explained, "and I always keep my promises."

It didn't take Joe long to get from his wheelchair into the bed. He propped himself on his elbow and looked down at the face of the man he loved. His eyes took in every feature of that angelic face and chuckled.

"What?" Methos smiled.

"You realize that most people are going to take one look at you and call me a cradle robber," Joe grinned.

That made Methos chuckle as well. "If they only knew." He pulled Joe's face down to his and kissed him, softly at first but growing more heated as it went on.

This time, Joe was determined that Methos was going to be on the receiving part of this session of making love. As they kissed, his hand slowly made its way under the cover, lightly caressing flesh that was becoming hot to the touch, stopping first to tease the nipples to hardness then running his finger around his lover's naval. Finally, it came to the immortal's hardening cock. Methos moaned into his mouth as Joe began to slowly move his hand over him, just barely touching him.

Methos broke the kiss so he could breathe. "I thought you said you didn't know what to do."

"Well, I know what I like," Joe smiled, his voice husky, "and I thought you might like it as well."

The immortal moaned again and reached for Joe's cock. That got his hand slapped. His eyes widened as he looked up. "Not this time," Joe insisted. "This time, I give to you."

"And you expect me just to lie here and do nothing?"

"Actually, it'll be a little more complicated than that," Joe said.

Methos looked confused. Without saying a word, Joe moved away from him. He moved back until his head, shoulders, and upper back were supported by the headboard with a pillow added for comfort. A slow smile made its way across Methos' face as Joe motioned for him to come to him. He straddled his new love, placing his knees by Joe's waist.

"Without out my legs, some positions are easier that others," Joe explained softly. "I've found that this position works well for... certain things."

"I bet it does."

Joe reached up and rubbed Methos' chest, paying special attention to his nipples. He teased those to hardness, first one then the other. The hands moved down the slender waist, being careful not to tickle, just entice. Those same hands rubbed his ass while urging him forward until the tip of his cock brushed the musician's lips.

Joe was a little nervous and it must have shown when he hesitated. He wanted this; that wasn't the problem. The problem was he hadn't done this before and wasn't sure he could do it or if he could ever hope to please a man who'd had more wives and lovers than he could remember.

Methos reached down and stroked his cheek. "Whatever you want to do, want to give is fine," he assured him. "We'll have plenty of time for exploring." But with those words, Joe didn't want to hold back, not any more.

A few drops of pre-cum gathered on the head. Joe's tongue reached out and licked them away, causing Methos to moan and place a hand against the wall to steady himself. An unusual taste but not unpleasant. Joe began kissing his lover's sex, lightly at first then began alternating licks with kisses until Methos honestly thought he was going to pass out from the feeling. Joe decided to end the exquisite torture, opened his mouth and took just the head inside.

It took all of the ancient immortal's willpower not to explode right then. As it was, his head hit the wall with a loud bang. That got a smile and chuckle from Joe. Slowly, he began to take more of his lover's cock into his mouth. Finally, he had all but the base and began to pull back even slower than in took it in. He alternated this with running his tongue around the edge of the head.

Methos wanted to know if Joe was trying to kill him and would have asked but, at that particular moment, he couldn't form the words. Little by little, Joe began to speed up until they had a steady rhythm going. He knew it wouldn't take long for Methos to go over the edge, not if he read the signals right. He felt the tremors starting in his thighs and decided to help him along, He pulled his mouth away for a moment and coated a finger with saliva then took the cock back in his mouth. Reaching behind Methos, Joe quickly found his opening. Without giving his lover a chance to wonder what he was doing, he pushed his finger in.

That did it.

"Oh, gods...Joe!" Methos cried and came.

Joe was unaccustomed to the taste and feel but he still managed not to miss a drop. He quickly swallowed what seemed to be an endless supply. It finally stopped and Methos withdrew, collapsing beside Joe, his breathing ragged and shallow. Joe wrapped his arms around him and held him until his breathing returned somewhat to normal, neither of them saying a word.

"Joe, that was wonderful," Methos gasped when he could finally talk again.

"Glad you liked it," Joe smiled.

"I don't think /like/ is a proper word for that," Methos sighed, "but it'll work until I can think of a better one."

He glanced down and noticed that Joe's cock was hard and begging for attention. "Well, well," he said. "And what do we have here?"

"You should know," Joe grinned wickedly. "You caused it."

"Moi?" Methos asked, innocently. "Then I guess I should be the one to take care of it."

"Seems only fair," Joe agreed.

Methos stroked Joe's face then kissed him, tasting himself on his lover's tongue. The immortal began kissing his way down Joe's body, stopping to tease his nipples and naval, until he came to his cock. He kissed his way around it before taking it all in his mouth at one time. It didn't take long before Joe was spilling his seed into his mouth. Methos licked him clean before letting him go.

Joe scooted down in the bed as Methos curled up next to him. Pulling the covers over them, they gently kissed each other before sleep overtook them.

They slept until late afternoon when it was time to get up to get ready to go to the club. Joe watched with a smile as Methos pulled on a pair of black Levi's. When they were on, the musician began looking around the room. "What are you looking for?" the immortal asked.

"The paint can you used to put those on," Joe chuckled, pointing at the jeans.

"Don't you like them?" Methos frowned.

"Love, I think they are wonderful," Joe smiled. "And so will everyone else in the club."

"Let them get their own paint can." He kissed his lover as he walked out of the bedroom.

It was a little before seven when they got to the club. Mike had already opened it up but it was still early and there were only five or six patrons there. "Hey, Joe," Mike called out when the pair walked in. "Kyla called to tell you she was sorry about last night." He looked at his boss. "How you feeling?"

"Better than I was this time last night," Joe said. /For more reasons than one./

"Well, it's not like we didn't warn you about her," Mike chuckled.

"I know," Joe smiled. "Time to go to work."

Mac and Richie showed up a little after nine that evening. By that time, most of the tables were occupied and the band was playing. In other words, the club was in full swing. The two immortals walked up to the bar just as Methos hurried out of the office. A look of relief came over him when he saw who it was and walked up to them.

"Jumpy tonight," Mac observed.

"Yes, well," Methos said. "You're not the only evil immortal magnet around here."

"With you looking after him, nobody'll get close to him," Mac smiled, "for any reason."

"Very funny, Highlander."

"So did you two make any big decisions after you got home?" Mac asked.

"We didn't do a lot of... talking this afternoon," Methos admitted.

"Gee, that's a surprise," Mac chuckled. Methos just shook his head and sighed.

"Okay, people," Richie inquired as Joe walked up. "Someone care to tell me what's going on?"

"You mean he hasn't figured it out yet?" Joe asked as he set three beers on the bar and poured himself a bourbon.

"Let's just say I want to hear it from you two," the young immortal said.

Methos sighed. "Joe and I are lovers," he informed him. "All better now?"

"Whatever trips your trigger," Richie shrugged. He snickered. "Talk about cradle robbing."

"I'll told you someone was going to say it," Joe groaned.

"You're taking it calmly," Mac observed.

"What did you expect me to do, throw a fit?" Richie asked. "What people do in the privacy of their own bedrooms is none of my business." He picked up his beer. "Now, if you will excuse me. I see someone I want to talk to."

"Who?" Mac asked.

"Don't know her name... yet." He smiled and walked off.

"Wait until he finds out most immortals play both sides of the fence," Methos grinned.

"I'd like to be a fly on the wall when it happens to him," Mac grinned as well.

"Enough, all right," Joe grumbled, shaking his head and trying to hide his smile. "I've gotta set to do." He headed around the bar.

"How's he doing?" Mac asked as they watched Joe head for the stage.

"Just fine," Methos smiled. *At everything.*

"You two have to get out of the bedroom every now and then," Mac groaned.

"Why?" The Highlander just shook his head.

By three a.m., the bar was ready to be locked up. The only three people left were Joe, Methos and Mac. Joe was sitting on the edge of the stage playing his acoustic guitar and singing softly. Methos was sitting next to him and Mac was sitting at the table nearest the stage.

"I love listening to you play," Methos said quietly when Joe was finished. He ran his hand up and down his back, a gentle caress for the man he loved. That earned him a kiss. Later it would earn him a lot more.

"I'm outta here," Mac said, standing. "Something tells me you two won't be leaving any time soon."

"Right behind you," Joe told him, "because there is no way I'm doing anything but play and sing on this stage." That got a chuckle out of Methos and the trio walked out of the club.

That night after making love, Watcher and Immortal laid in each other's arms. Not much was said; no words were needed at that moment. They both loved and felt loved and, in that time and in that place, that's all they needed.

Methos smiled. At the time he was about to give up ever having this man love him, it happened. And now, all that mattered had his arms wrapped around him.

Earlier the previous evening

Methos and MacLeod were playing chess but it was obvious by the fact that MacLeod was winning that the older immortal's mind wasn't on the game. MacLeod finally sighed. "I give up."

Methos looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," MacLeod said. "You seem rather distracted this evening."

"Have you met this girl Joe is dating?" Methos asked, trying to sound casual.

"A couple of times," the younger immortal said, shrugging. "She seems nice enough."

"I don't like her," Methos muttered.

The tone of his voice made MacLeod look at him. What he saw made him smile. "What's so amusing?" Methos asked.

"I think you're jealous," MacLeod said.

Methos would have denied it but the fact that his face was now the color of a very ripe tomato would have called him a liar. "You're in love with Joe!" MacLeod laughed.

A look of real pain crossed over the older immortal's face. "It's not funny, MacLeod," he said quietly. He got up and walked over to the window.

"Methos," Mac said. He might be young compared to Methos but he knew a heartache when he saw it. He got up and walked over to him. This was something he'd never seen before in the ancient immortal, not even when Alexa died.

"Leave it alone, Highlander," Methos warned.

"How long have you been in love with him?"

"Since I first met him almost fifteen years ago when I started with the Watchers," Methos admitted. "I've been married 68 times and have had more lovers than I care to remember but no one touched my soul like he does."

"So why don't you say something to him?" MacLeod wondered.

"Because I know he doesn't feel the same way and I don't want to lose his friendship," Methos whispered, his voice unsteady. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes and he leaned against the glass. "If friendship is all I can have, then I'll take it."

"You don't know that," MacLeod urged. "Talk to him or this is going to tear you apart."

"You mean more than it already has?" He knew MacLeod was right but he was so afraid that he would drive Joe away if he said anything and he couldn't bear that.

Just then, they heard the elevator start up. Since the only other people who had keys to the elevator were Richie, Amanda, and Joe and they didn't feel a buzz, they knew who it was.

"Here's your chance," MacLeod smiled as the elevator came to a stop and the gate opened.

hlhlhlhlhl

Sometimes, just sometimes, MacLeod could do things right, Methos thought to himself. Although, there was no way in hell that he would ever tell him that.

He glanced down at the sleeping lover in his arms. Until one of us is no longer, my love, he promised. He gently kissed Joe's forehead then snuggled closer to him and went to sleep.

The End


End file.
